


Let Me Hold You

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: hi! I don’t know why but in feeling super angsty. could you write something where the reader is in a lot of emotional distress and Matt Murdock is scared too but somehow he helps her out of trouble? thanks!





	Let Me Hold You

Today was not your day. Your hair was an absolute mess. You hair didn’t dry last night so your bantu knots just weren’t working with you today. You couldn’t find your chapstick, and you ran out of your favorite body and face wash.

The bad moments didn’t end there. Your car broke down a mile away from work, and all of the ubers you tried to get were just too damn expensive, so walking seemed to be your only option of the day. And it just had to be raining that day, too. Hair and clothes soaked, you made it to work thirty minutes late. Your boss was on the cusp of firing you at this point, if only you weren’t so crucial to the business.

The bad day only continued. Someone had eaten your lunch in the fridge, your laptop had froze for nearly three hours; stopping your work entirely. Your boss had gotten tired of your whining, so he sent you home early. It was a miracle you weren’t fired. You missed your train home, and had to actually walk for an hour home. It would be a miracle if you didn’t have a yeast infection from the wet clothes you never got the chance to change out of.

Matt was not yet home. As much as you loved him, you were glad you had a few more hours to try and make your day go right. So you repeated your nightly routine, styling your hair again, taking the longest shower, and settling in for a small nap.

Your nap, however, didn’t even last an hour. Matt burst through you apartment, yelling your name. “What is wrong with you, Matt?!”

“Where are you?!” He called back. You heard the thumps of several bags, keys, and the final two thumps of his shoes.

“I’m in the room, Matt.” You sighed. It honestly seemed like you couldn’t get a break today.

“Are you okay? Your coworker told me what happened…” He reached out for you hand, and you pulled him on the bed.

“…No!” Tears flowed freely from your eyes and Matt gasped. It’s been a while since you last cried around him. You were always so headstrong and were really good with emotions. Today was your breaking point. You were sobbing harshly while trying to tell Matt about your terrible day.

Matt scooted closer to your body and held you close. Feeling your body shake in his arms, and your heart beat faster, as well as the sobs that kept escaping your throat scared him. He was upset. He was upset nothing was in your favor today. He was upset your boss was being an ass earlier. He was upset he couldn’t be there for you when these things happened.

Tears welled up in Matt’s own eyes, but he blinked them away and buried his face in your bonnet.

“Darling, listen.” Your sobs were getting quieter. “It’s okay to not have a good day all the time. Things happen. I’m sorry this day was so sucky and I’m sorry you couldn’t catch a break. But tomorrow is a new day, you can start over and make it better than today was. Just know that whatever kind of day you have, I will always be there for you, if not physically, I’ll be there emotionally. I love you, Y/N. You know I’d do anything to bring that smile to your face again.” Matt kissed your cheek and smiled upon hearing that you had calmed down.

“I didn’t even make you dinner!” You sighed, but he shushed you.

“I picked up dinner from that diner across town that you like.” He pecked your lips before leading you into the kitchen.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Matt.” You confessed. It was true, though. That man was always your rock, and he will always be you rock. That man is going to hold you down and try his absolute best to make you happy even if he has to die trying.


End file.
